Speak Now
by Zelly Beans
Summary: Nagihiko's about to marry! But it's not with who you think it is. Will Rima speak up before it's too late? T for kissing. Happy Birthday Rima!


**HEY YO! Lizzie here~ ...Uh, I'm back from hiatus?**

**I'm so sorry to all the authors' fics out there that I have left un-reviewed. Like "Favorite Girl" and "Everything Can Change" and etc. ^_^**

**Aside from that, though, H A P P Y B I R T H D A Y , R I M A – C H A N !**

**My birthday wish for you would beee... *thinks***

**Ah, screw it.**

**I WISH YOU AND NAGI GET TOGETHER AND HAVE KIDS. :DDD**

**Anyways. I wish our favorite blonde chibi-monster all the best.**

**It's disappointing to see, though, that no one even cared to post up a fic for Rima's birthday. February 6? Ring a bell? I dunno, maybe it's the International Date Line. **

**So I'll be waiting to read fluffy Rimahiko…fluff. XD**

**I won't be putting any note at the bottom, I guess. So I'll just tell you to S.E.R.!**

**SCROLL DOWN, ENJOY, and don't forget to REVIEW, if possible, with constructive criticism that will be helpful to me in future stories, like where I went wrong, suggestions, corrections, and everything else. Try to be gentle, thou****gh. I **_**suck **_**at taking harshly-voiced advice. XD**

**Warning: Fluffiness will suffocate you, ending will probably seem rushed. Sorry, but it's like 2 a.m when I finished this. :))**

**Disclaimer: "Speak Now" sung by Taylor Swift, and I shall never own Shugo Chara.**** (Do I necessarily have to do this **_**every freakin' time?**_**)**

**S P E A K . N O W**

_**I am not the kind of girl**_

_**Who should be rudely barging in on a white-veil occasion**_

_**But you are not the kind of boy**_

_**Who should be marrying the wrong girl**_

"_Repeat after me. I, Fujisaki Nagihiko,", the priest said._

"_I, Fujisaki Nagihiko,"_

"_Take Yamabuki Saaya, to be my lawfully wedded wife."_

"_Take Mashiro Rima-"_

_Everyone in the room gasped._

_Murmurs started to fill the little chapel. Murmurs that started to grow louder... Louder... And louder._

Rima woke up to the shrill, annoying sound of her alarm clock.

"What the-Ugh." She slammed a fist down the offensive thing, proceeding to_ finally_ destroy it. She checked her phone. _02-06-11;_ _9:12 a.m._ She turned to face the other side of the bed and closed her eyes to sleep again, only to suddenly sit up straight and gasp. She glanced at her desk and saw a maroon invitation on the table.

No, she barely cared that it was her 22nd birthday. She didn't care that most people would probably be excited to wake up a year older.

She cared, though, that it was Nagihiko's wedding today.

She sat there, staring at the dark flimsy piece of paper as though it held a curse. _"Coincidentally"_, Saaya decided to have her wedding on her birthday. Her heart started to beat faster and faster at the mere thought of crashing in on Nagihiko's wedding.

_**Her**__ Nagihiko's wedding._

She nodded determinedly and stood up, making her way to the bathroom to get ready.

_**I sneak in and see your friends**_

_**And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel**_

_**And she**_

_**Is yelling at a bridesmaid**_

_**Somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry**_

I stepped into the church in a light purple dress (What? That's the only color I had!) and black heels, much with the caution of someone obviously trying to not get caught before she ruins a wedding. I literally jumped when I heard the laugh of a familiar voice.

"I can't believe you would do that, Kuukai! You never changed, did you?"

_Amu-chan?_

I tiptoed to a corner and peered around the wall.

And there they were. Everyone. Amu, Yaya, Utau, Kuukai, Ikuto, Kairi. They were right there. Just feet away from me. They were laughing, being loud as always. _It looks like they're having fun,_ I smiled to myself. Nothing changed. They were all the same. Amu with her tomato-strawberry face (her hair seemed to grow longer, though.), Ikuto with that smirk, Yaya and a lollipop with her hair _finally _let down from the two red ribbons, offering eyeglass-wearer Kairi a box of Pocky, Kuukai doing a thumbs-up at Utau who was trying to chase him the best she could with high heels and a dress on.

_I missed out on a lot, huh?_

Beside my friends was Saaya's family. They were all dressed in ridiculously light colors that almost blinded my eyes. They were looking at the group beside them, irritated and impatient.

Then I heard yelling.

"So you're telling me that the wedding organizer quit? Well find someone else! Don't just stand there, DO SOMETHING! What kind of bridesmaid ARE you? Ugh!"

That snotty voice could only belong to one person. _Yamabuki Saaya._

"Even if we were never on good terms, I pity Lulu-chan. ", I heard Amu say. I chuckled a bit, then realized that Ikuto had sensitive hearing. I quickly ran out of the church into the fresh air.

_**This is**_

_**Surely not what you thought it would be**_

_**I lose myself in a daydream**_

_**Where I stand and say**_

"_**Don't say yes, run away now**__**  
**__**I'll meet you when you're out**__**  
**__**Of the church at the back door**__**  
**__**  
**__**Don't wait or say a single vow**__**  
**__**You need to hear me out**__**  
**__**And they said, "s**__**peak now""**_

I sat on the bench I found right outside the church. I leaned my head on my palm and closed my eyes.

"_Nagihiko, I love you. Why would you marry her? I'd do anything to be with you. Hear me out, Nagi. Please. Listen to me." I said, clutching my hands to my aching heart and falling to the floor._

"_Rima... I-"_

The loud, deep ring of a bell interrupted my daydream. I sighed and slowly rubbed my eyes, thinking about how dramatic and mushy my dream was. Then I realized what the bells were for and jumped up, running as fast as I could back in the church.

_The wedding's about to start!_

_**Fun gestures are exchanged**_

_**And the organ starts to play a song**_

_**That sounds like a death march**_

_**And I am hiding in a curtain**_

_**It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride to be**_

I got in the church just in time, carefully hiding myself behind a curtain. (It wasn't that hard. Oh I grew alright, but I'm still abnormally short. How frustrating.) Saaya's dad was shaking Nagi's hand, and Nagi's mom kissed both of Saaya's cheeks. I saw a look of disappointment cross her face before she dismissed it. Maybe I was imagining.

All my previous thoughts were washed away when I saw him.

_Nagihiko. My rival. My frienemy. The love of my life, ladies and gentlemen, Fujisaki Nagihiko._

He was wearing a beige tux with a red rose in his pocket.

My breathe caught in my throat. My heart stopped beating. Blood rushed to my cheeks.

He looked perfect. His hair still long, his eyes the same heart-melting brown/orange, his frame well-built and still taller than me (but then, who isn't?). Saying that he looked handsome would be the understatement of the decade. He looked beyond handsome. He looked marvelous. Gorgeous. Incredible and amazing.

Just then, the piano started to play a familiar tune.  
The same tune I dreamt of when I was young.

The same tune Utau happily cried to when she got married.

The tune known to everyone for walking a bride down the aisle.

Now it sounded like a death march to me. Something that made my heart clench and beat a million times faster as I noticed something move from the top of the stairs.

_**She floats down the aisle**_

_**Like a pageant queen**_

_**But I know**_

_**You wish it was me, you wish it was me, don't you?**_

Saaya walked down the aisle. Honestly, she looked beautiful. She looked so happy. So happy that I thought twice about crashing the wedding. Then I remembered her message to me last week.

"_Hey Mashiro-san. This is Yamabuki. I see that Nagi invited you to the wedding. Well, I don't agree with him. I mean, you just broke up a few weeks ago, don't you think it would be awkward? Besides, it's on your birthday, isn't it? I bet you have plans. Anyways, please understand. Sorry. *snort*"_

I cringed at the memory, then rolled my eyes. _Saaya sure didn't sound sorry at all._

As Saaya reached the end of aisle and faced Nagihiko, there was something in their eyes that made me think they didn't want to get married. _I wonder if Nagihiko wishes that it was me instead of Saaya... _I sighed and shook my head, getting rid of my absurd thoughts as I tried to block out all the stuff that the priest was saying.

_**Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door**_

_**Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said, "speak now"**_

_**Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door**_

_**Don't wait or say a single vow  
Your time is running out  
And they said, "speak now"**_

_**I hear the preacher say  
"Speak now or forever hold your peace"  
There's the silence, there's my last chance  
I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me**_

"Speak now, or forever hold your peace.", the priest said in a firm voice. My heart skipped a beat, my palms started to sweat and my legs started to wobble. I looked around the church; everyone was silent. They weren't expecting anyone to object. This was my chance. My very life depended on _this_ moment. I had to take the risk. I stood up.

_**Horrified looks from everyone in the room**_

_**But I'm only looking at you**_

The stares of all the people bore a hole into my back. I took a quick look around the church. While most people, including Saaya, were shocked and horrified, Amu looked like she was about to faint, Ikuto was smirking _(I __**knew **__he heard my giggle.), _Nagihiko's mom was beaming at me, and Saaya's family looked like they could strangle me any minute now.

But I dismissed all of them in my head. I only had eyes for him. Nagihiko didn't have to say anything, his eyes said most of it. His intoxicating, orange-brown orbs showed minimal shock, but lots of relief, contentment, satisfaction and happiness. Then he did that _one _move of his lips that made me feel ecstatic.

_He smiled at me._

For the first time in weeks, he smiled at me. I forgot about all the anger I felt, the suspicion and the frustration, and focused on the beautiful man in front of me. I smiled back at him as I stepped forward and spoke.

"_**I am not the kind of girl**_

_**Who should be rudely barging in on a white-veil occasion**_

_**But you are not the kind of boy**_

_**Who should be marrying the wrong girl."**_

The smile on my face was beginning to wither as my hands became clammier and my heart started to feel like a helicopter in my chest. I immediately regretted what I had said and done, so, being Mashiro Rima, I blushed and ran out the back door, just hoping with the little dignity I had left that he would run after me.

_**Don't say yes, run away now**__**  
**__**I'll meet you when you're out**__**  
**__**Of the church at the back door**__**  
**__**  
**__**Don't wait or say a single vow**__**  
**__**You need to hear me out**__**  
**__**And they said, "speak now"**_

_**You Say  
Let's run away now  
I'll meet you when  
I'm out of my tux at the back door**_

_Who am I kidding? He won't come after me. This isn't Romeo and Juliet. I'll end up all alone and bitter, having Ikuto and Amu and Kuukai and Utau and even Yaya and Kairi taking me to their dates so I wouldn't feel left out. A third wheel, as always._

I breathed in the fresh air outside then let out a big sigh. I closed my eyes as I tried to hold back the tears. Tears of fear, of nervousness, of over-flowing emotions. As I took in another deep breath, I felt a pair of arms wrap securely around my petite waist. My instinct reaction was to blush.

The second was to elbow whoever it was in the gut.

"Owww, Rima-chan! Since when did you get so strong?"

I sharply turned around and gasped in shock. _He __**did **__go after__ me._

"N-Nagihiko! I'm- Oh God, I'm so sorry!", I apologized frantically.

"It's okay, Rima-chan.", he told me with a smile. I noticed that had removed the beige coat of his tux and had his white button-up carelessly un-tucked from his dark brown pants.

"W-Why did you come after me? You have a wedding to finish!", I exclaimed, trying my best to keep the disappointment from showing in my higher-by-an-octave voice.

"I don't have to be married to Saaya and I don't _want _to.", he pouted, giving off a childish vibe, then smiled at me half a second later. "The person I want to spend my life with is right in front of me."

I blushed, then looked down at the suddenly-interesting cobbled ground. "Really, Nagihiko?"

"Yes, my comedy-loving sweetheart." Then he got down on one knee and held my hand in both of his. "I love you, Mashiro Rima. You, and no one else. I want you to be there when I get my first job, I want my children to be blonde and funny, and tall, though.", he smirked. I chuckled. "I want to wake up next to you every day and kiss you and hold you and know that _you_ are _mine_. I want to grow old with you, for goodness' sake! So Rima-chan, will you marry me?", he said, smiling rather idiotically.

I stomped on his foot and faced the other way to hide my tears. "You baka. Don't say such embarrassing things." I crossed my arms but turned my head so I could smile at him. "I love you, too, Fujisaki Nagihiko. And yes, I _will _marry you."

He jumped up, grinning, then wrapped his arms around me. He raised a hand to wipe away my tears, then he leaned in to press his lips passionately against mine. After a few seconds, though, I felt something tugging at the back of my brain.

"Wait, Nagihiko! What about-" He placed a finger on my lips to shut me up.

"Baby, I didn't say my vows. I'm so glad you were around when they said_ 'Speak now.'_"

Then he kissed me again, only to pull apart from me a minute later.

"By the way, Rima-chan?", he smiled.

"What is it?"

"Happy Birthday."

He took my hand and slipped a simple ring on my finger, placing a sweet, gentle kiss on my lips and I knew that everything was gonna be just fine.

-END-

**I guess I was wrong about not leaving a note at the bottom.**

**I didn't know how to end this, so I ended up with **_**that.**_** *sighs***

**So, I spell-checked this here on fanfic and I'm wondering _why in the world _there's a red, squiggly-ish line under all my "and"s. T_T**

******Anywho, did you enjoy**? I hope you did. ^_^ There's a link of Rima's dress on my profile, btw. :DDD Just sayin'.

**S.E.R! :)**

_**L I Z Z I E – C H A N**_


End file.
